The Happily Ever After
by Sokrates16
Summary: Sourina but Disney style. A few other ships here and there. In celebration of chapter 273's Wife Wars. SOURINA4LYFE. Art to Lord Dorromame-kun.


**Author's Note: A little thing in commamoration of the Wife Wars currently going in the manga. Next up is the main story.**

 **Hajime. :)**

* * *

-" O Lord, thank you for the food before us, the family and the friends beside us and the love between us. Amen." The family's elder said his prayers in his usual serene voice.

-" Amen." All of the members that were sitting around the table talked before unlocking their joined hands and proceeding to dig into their supper which consisted of a meager portion of bread and broth.

The family of six were peacefully living in a small one story cottage. Each practicing their own kind of job, trying their best everyday to repent to the sin they were blamed for.

A few years back, the Nakiris were one of the most regarded noble families of all the kingdom. Under the service of the royals, they devoted themselves to protect the lands and the harvest of the kingdom, establishing a strong economic basis for the present and future of the , behind the silent conspiracy of some of the higher court members, these faithful warriors were framed for the murder of the previous prince's wife.

The family head at the time, Nakiri Senzaemon, did all he could clear his family's tarnished name. But it was too late when all their properties, prestige and influence were taken from under their nose.

This was the story that she heard from her grandfather, back when she was still young girl. The story of their fall from glory to poverty. The story of their curse.

Ever since she remembers, Erina has always lived in this shack with her cousin, aunt, uncle and father. Her mother had given up after she gave her life. It was hard. As it is. She and her cousin never got to have education because of their names. Hence, they were both homeschooled. No one dared to be their friend in fear of the royal fury. They had spent their life lonely, under the shadow of a mistake that they had never done.

-" Erina?" the blonde girl, that was enthusiastically dipping her bread into the soup, turned to look at the frail man that her grandfather had become. Time and hard labor at the coal mines had got the best out of him. She could say the same thing about her father too. " How was the bakery today? Did you sell some that new pancakes recipe." He inquired about her small project.

Yes. Naturally, since her grandfather is already in a weak state because of his age, and their parents are exhausting themselves in mine work and pottery. She and her cousin Alice had to take the initiative to help the family. They both aced in their respective fields of expertise. Erina in cooking and Alice in tapestry weaving. After helping for a few months with uncle Soe and auntie Leonora's clay molding. They saved enough money each, for Erina to buy a small shop downtown and Alice to get a new tapestry loom and a selection of colorful weft yarns. Currently, the two women hold their projects and get quite the respectable income from it. But with their grandfather's heavy medical treatment and the already high expenses of maintenance, they ended with as much to buy bread and few vegetables.

-" Not really, Oji-chan. Actually sold only one plate of it. People are still reluctant with that mix of sugar and beans that I came up with. Though, the customers favorite is still the crepes with strawberry coulit." She spoke to the man who smiled warmly at her.

-" Mouuuu." Nagged a pouting Alice. " Don't take all the spotlight for yourself Erina. Oji-chan, you know the last Mandela rug that was working on has sold for quite the price." The platinum blond girl announced happily, her face getting more merry when seeing her cousin's smile at her.

-" Actually, her piece sold in a higher price than the one before it. We got a good sum from those pots that we made." Soe spoke getting a confirmation nod from his wife.

-" Yeah." The old man muttered with a wistful smile on his face. " I guess if it wasn't for me being a burden, you would be all okay. It was me incapability and my name that got us here." He murmured in grief.

-" No, Oji-chan. It wasn't you…" Erina was about to interject when the long silent man by her side spoke.

-"Father, you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't do anything. All of us here present know that you were framed. And If the royal family even after all this years, didn't see it, then It's their fault for losing such a good, honest ally." AzamiNakiri finally spoke in his most reasonable tone. He was right, they were betrayed. AndSenzaemon wouldn't have been able to think that his friend would throw him that way for just any rumor. It was disappointing.

But… even though he spoke as such…

He seemed to hold something back as well.

At the moment, the family members heard a slight knock on the door. One so brief yet enough to tell off the identity of the one outside.

-" I'll go get it." Erina hastily stood up and walked towards the door leaving the others behind.

-" Azami, it is not of you to be this quiet and speak so abruptly in such a way. Are you not telling us something?" Soe acquired explanation from his brother in law.

Azami sat back down to finally recollect his ideas.

By the entrance, a giddy Erina opened the door to meet the face of her pink haired neighbor.

The Aratos that live next door to the Nakiris are a family of herbalists. Hisako and her father take care of their herb shop in the central area.

Unlike The Nakiris, they are pretty well off on their own. They even have fresh meat every two days or so.

Erina and Hisako have known each other since their youth days. They've almost been best friends and even sisters for the longest.

Now the two were standing face-to-face, smiling at each other, with the pinkette holding a small covered straw basket in her hands.

-"Hisako. How are you? What brings you so late in the night like this. You should be careful when the dark is already settled." Erina cried worriedly at her friend. They both were beautiful young maidens in their mid twenties. At these time,they should be aware of how dangerous the world is outside.

-"Erina, don't worry about me. I just came by to deliver you this." She handed her the basket. " They are berry tarts that mother made. I know they are your favorite so I had to bring you some. And…" she rapidly started fetching in her bag to pull a jar out of it. " This mix was made by father and I. It is healing herbal tea. He asked me to bring you some. It will gently revive grandpa Senzaemon's body. Just a cup before sleep is enough." Hisako said.

Erina couldn't help but be moved. The Aratos were the only ones that were in knowledge of their name and curse. Yet they never judged them and believed their innocence. They were their only supporters during the darkest days.

-"Hisako. Thank you." Erina was on the verge of tears at her friend act of kindness. " Come in, it's already this dark, you'll come back tomorrow at dawn." She asked her in as a token of gratitude.

-" Nono, Erina. I actually need to head back. Father will come search for me anyway if I get late. See ya, then. Erina." The pinkette bid farewell to her friend before running to her home.

How Erina was happy about this. She surely didn't have money nor pedigree. But she was sure she had two things: the love and care of her friends and family.

As the blond walked back inside, she was startled by the heavy atmosphere in the dining room. Everyone was looking down at their clutched fist setting on their laps, and clearly contemplating something.

She carefully put the basket on the table muttering: " Hisako brought some tarts to us." And took back her seat, bracing herself for some bad news.

Seeing his daughter's comprehensive face, Azami knew he couldn't hide from her, so he said:

-" The mines are being brought down due deprivation in the mineral resources." He spoke again.

-" What?" A horrified Erina screamed inn disbelief. " But what about the miners working there. Dad, what about you?"

-" The destiny of us miners is still unknown. But, it's obvious that for sometime, I'll be jobless. But don't worry, honey, starting tomorrow I go job hunting." He assured his daughter and family, his skeptical expression betraying his words.

-" We will need to lower our expenses. With even all of us working we can hardly afford food, so…" Soe trailed off for a moment.

-" We will be leaving to the east." Loenora spoke on the stead of her husband. "People there are known for respecting all that is authentic and handmade. So we will go there for some time. That will lower our expenses and help us gain more than what we usually get."

Erina was dump founded. Did the adults think this through will she was by the door?

But she was more shocked that the always feisty Alice was quiet as ever, even after hearing what her parents said.

-"Then like that we shall proceed." Senzaemon spoke. " And me too. I'll cooperate. I'll fast for the time being until further notice.

-" What are you talking about father?" a terrified Soe stood up at this absurdity. " Your body is barely holding up, you can't…"

-"No nots." He blurted.

-" No buts either." He interjected. "this is the least I can do to lighten your burden." He affirmed his decision and no one dared to go against his word.

Dead in the night, and after everyone spoke on their respective mattresses made of ray grass.

The blond woke up to the sound of light thudding.

Walking out to point its source, she saw her red eyed cousin deep in her work. Entangling and snapping the threads on the loom. Pulling an all-nighter to finish the arabesque rug she's been working on for the last week. The only rays that defined her face for her were that of the candle she was carrying and the moon light from the small window.

An all she could see was an infinite determination and willpower.

The blonde just walked back her place. She too had to play her room starting in the wee hours.

* * *

Once the first rays of sunlight started break through the darkness of the night, Soe and Leonora jumped up their runabouts and embarked for their trip, taking with them the finished furniture by Alice. Azami after, visiting his wife's old grave and praying upon it, went to the town in search for a new job.

As for Erina, she started her day by seeing off her uncles and her father, and proceeded to rapidly braid her long hair, note to it get in the way, and took the way to her shop.

After almost a fifteen minutes walk into the capital's busiest street, she finally arrived to the front door of a small western-styled building.

The door was made of glass with a wooden frame. A step lead you the doorknob, that when turned, it opens with the sweet dingle of a bell. The café itself was pretty modest. About ten tables were spread around, each with three chairs being put upside down on the table top. Behind it was her zone, where there is the kitchen and the display.

This was her pride and the fruit of her hard labor.

Lifting her sleeves up to her elbows, she started off the day by lighting the lamps on the walls. Then she put the chairs back around the tables, and took a cloth to start cleaning to tables. Table after the other, as beads of sweats fell down her forehead, the clock up the sink ticked the time to open.

Grooming herself up a little, and putting on the white apron that her cousin embroidered for her, she turned the sign on the door indicating the start of the service.

-" Erina-chan, one blueberry cheesecake."

-" Jam crepes with cream. EXTRA cream."

-"Mom, I want this Choco cupcake with orange juice."

-" Ojou-chan, one schisandra tea and mocha here."

-"Coming!" the blonde owner was working enthusiastically. It was the breakfast rush. Men hitting the shop to have their daily dose of caffeine and sugar. Families wanting a change of routine come have a sweet breakfast made with equal love. She was deep in her work, not even a minute to take a breath.

-" One coffee and one schisandra tea." She served the two co-workers their beverage before showing her usual hospitality. " Want any accompanying dishes? I would recommend ginger bread with tea and cinnamon roll with the coffee." She offered.

-" Well, then. That sounds delicious. We'll have it." They agreed.

-"As you wish." She ran to the kitchen to get their orders.

It was when she heard the door bell ring, announcing the arrival of a new costumer.

-"Welcome." She greeted the incomer.

He looked like your everyday factory worker. In old black rags, and dusty hat over his head. She couldn't see his face for some reason.

But as he walked inside and sat on the room's middle table. She recognized the shimmering golden glint of his eyes and the crimson of his hair from under the hat.

 _What elegant features!_

She walked to him.

-"Welcome to 'The Queen's Blessing.' Here is your menu." She handed him the menu.

But he didn't take it.

A minute later, he burst out laughing.

Was he mocking her?

-"Pheww. And here I thought this was the best bakery around here. Hahhhhahahahhaha." He was laughing his head off for some reason.

-" W-What are y-you laughing about?" she cried at him all flustered.

-"Nothing." He cleaned the tears off his eyes. " Listen here, Ojou-chan. I came to eat some good food before my shift. So cut the formalities and serve me your best." He looked at her. Challenge clear in his eyes.

She pouted. A challenge. Her. In her territory.

She wasn't backing up from this obvious danger to her dignity.

* * *

-"Yuuuum. This is delicious." The redhead squealed as soon as the sweet bean paste made contact with his tastebuds.

-" Isn't it?" she smugly said.

-" And this soufflé pancakes just melt in my mouth. Yummie."

-" Isn't it?"

-" Green tea and this are just a match made in heaven." He delightfully seeped up his tea while munching, once at a time his soufflé.

The blonde who had gracefully shut his sarcastic running tongue with her newest, unpopular sweet. It was cheap and high in nutriments.

-"Blondie-san, you really are as they say, creative and unorthodox like usual."

 _Blondie-san?_

-" Thank you for the compliment and happy you're enjoying your meal. But can you just call me Erina-chan like everyone else. Your pet name is getting me uncomfortable." She acquired from him.

She never was one to like being called with honorifics. She was quite the modest one.

He pondered her offer for a moment. Right before swallowing the cake down and sheepishly grinning at her:

-" Thank you for the meal, Erina-channn."

The way he said her name. All lively and sugary sweet. She had to fight the outrageous rush of blood over her cheeks.

What was this sudden fluttering in her stomach again?

-" N-n-no. I was just doing my job here." She found herself getting all flustered for nothing.

-" WHAAAAT? The mines are closing?" a conversation that was long held by the front end table caught their attention.

-" But what about us? We will be just thrown off the bush like that. My family worked in there for three generations." A man in a brown wear spoke angrily.

-" Milo, calm down. Your shouting won't help us in our situation. It's a royal verdict, we can't detour it. Right now, we have to look for new jobs to support our families." The man beside him spoke calmly.

-" The mines? They mean the old coal mines on the outskirts." He turned to inquire more of his host. But he was caught off guard when he saw the previously blushing, all smiles blonde holding a melancholic look on her face. Her fists scrunching the hem of her apron.

He dared to ask: " Erina-chan, are you Okay?" His question seemed to bring her back to reality.

-" O-oh, It's nothing Just my father is a worker there too. We already barely manage to buy food. But now our situation has gotten really tight." She wistfully talked, her shaky voice, betraying her real feelings.

He stayed there silent. He looked to be thinking it over, then he smiled feebly:

-" Being all sad and pensive doesn't suit you at all." He muttered, a new blush creeping on her cheeks.

He suddenly stood up on his feet and threw a small bag at her before walking towards the door.

-" Well, see ya then, Ojou-chan. I'll be coming back tomorrow for something new. Expecting much from you." And he left by the front door without a look back.

As she watched his back until he disappeared out of her sight, she finally looked at the bag in her hands. She opened the knot that locked it, her eyes blinded by the shine of the countless gold coins.

It was a fortune. She had never seen such an amount of money, this was enough to hold her, her cousin and the elders for weeks, with a meat dish once weekly.

She was so grateful. Really grateful. She was just blessed.

And this man, was her blessing indeed.

Who was he anyway? He didn't say a name. But she didn't bother to over think.

 _I wonder what I'll make him tomorrow._

That was her main concern for the day.

* * *

-"Grandfather, I'm going out" The white-haired Nakiri called her grandfather as she put on her hood to leave to the market

She had a shortage on yarn and had to go get some – and for some other reason that she will reveal later-

As she heard light footsteps nearing the entrance, Senzaemon smiled at his granddaughter with the best he could and gave her a quick " Come back safe" before she took off

He was exhausted. And with his fasting, the situation isn't getting any better either.

The market was a little far from their neighborhood, with the nearest short cut being by the forest.

As she walked into the woods, she took the liberty of taking a turn out of her main route, heading somewhere she cherished deeply.

After a few steps, she reached her destination. A lake surrounded by walnut trees The lotus were adorning the pristine water surface with their pink hue.

She normally walked towards the rock closest to the lake, and sat down letting her hood fall down on her back.

She took out a long carved whistle from her pocket. After blowing a soundless whistle, she settled, patiently waiting for her friend.

Not long later, she beamed at the sight of black fur coming out of the bushes.

The black dog ran to his mistress, and put his head up her lap. She ruffled his head like usual, making sure to scratch his lower jaw until his tail started spinning and curling up in funny shapes.

This black dog, whom she calls ' Kuro' is some kind of magical familiar that she met while going with her parents to the North coast.

As they took her first big piece, she had to go assist to the sale. As she was walking down the streets, she saw this dog that elegantly walked in with such respect. At him, she instantly kneeled to caress his raven black fur, not bearing a mind to the gasps around her. At first , he loudly barked at her, showing his crocs to terrify her. But upon the third and the fourth strokes, she enjoyed seeing his tail go in circles in delight. And before she left the city, he brought her this whistle. It was their link to each other.

And whenever she wanted company or just felt like it, she would blow on it and he would momentarily come to her. As her cousin, uncle and parents leave for their respective jobs, she will be left on her own in the house weaving the threads.

They had spent so much time with one another, him hearing her out and her watching him do dog stuff. She liked it. No she loved it. Loved him.

His barks were melodies in her ears. His fur was silky soft in her touch. His slits were rubies in her eyes. She adored it.

As they both sat side by side under the shimmering sun, the chilly autumn breeze blowing over them. It felt nice, to sit nonchalantly with her pet friend in the middle of nowhere. Far from the taxes, the bills and the strict budgets.

Saying her usual lively rubies diverge farther than the blue horizon above them, he nuzzled his nose against the folds of her dress.

She looked down at him to meet his thin, droopy blood irises. She smiled affectionately at him and muttered a slight: " I am okay.", putting a hand over his head.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before she stood up and left to her usual daily errands.

Bidding one last farewell to her pet.

* * *

-"The mines are closing."

-" God that is bad."

-" Is there any spots left? I'll do anything. I'll even shovel up the trash."

-"I am sorry. But there is no spare job. Check Hizora-chan, they had a wanted sign for so time now."

The redhead sighed in frustration. It seems the mines closure is the topic of the day.

As he strolled down the large market, all he could distinguish were the wails of desperate mothers and the tired steps of hopeless fathers.

In the always frenzy market, he resembled your always factory worker, nothing much.

After moments into the streets, he took a sudden turn into a dark dirty alley.

Walking forward, he finally reached the game end. A tint brick wall. Reaching a hand to the wall, and with a slight push, the wall twisted revealing a hidden, dimly lit passage going to the underground.

Taking one deep breath, he stepped into the path, the trap door closing automatically behind him.

It was too silent for his liking. The humidity and the heat were suffocating him. He just wished to arrive as fast as he could to his house.

Minutes later, he could recognize a streak of hurried footsteps and the feeble shooting of a woman.

Well, he reached his destination it seems.

-"SOMA-KUN. SOMA-KUN. WHERE ARE YOU?" the bluenette woman in her black nanny outfit screamed terrified. He wasn't finding him. Where did he go again? Was he in the stable, tending his horse? Or with the regiment, training with his sword?

Their guests were soon to arrive, and he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

-"SOMA-KUN. SOMA-KUN, SOM…"

-" I'm here." His head popped out of the small trap door by her side.

She would be lying if she said her heart didn't stop for an instant. Taking two seconds to compose herself, and three to scan his state , she furrowed her brows.

-"Again, Soma-kun. Again." She scorned the boy as he lifted his body out of the hole, and carefully closing the door to camouflage it in the middle of the carrelage. " It's like the second time this week, you should seriously stop these escapades of yours. It's dangerous you know. You're royalty after all."

Oh, did I forget to mention the Yukihira Souma, or more largely known as princeSaiba Souma, was the eldest male heir of the ruling Saiba family.

-" But, Megumi-chan, I can't just spend my days trapped between four walls. It's just unfair." He pouted.

-"No, no, young man. Don't give me that attitude. Your birthday is just a month from today and thus after, you will be crowned as King. So you should at least show that much responsibility. Anyway, we should go change these drapes and put you into some nice _combinaison._ Your friends are coming in ten."

Friends? What frien… Ohhhh. Those two assholes are coming.

Must be enough noise in this quiet, boring palace.

As soon as they left for his massive room, his maid hastily started rummaging in his cupboard pulling several of his cloaks, embroidered tunics and embellished tops, and displaying them on the bed side by side, trying to put together his outfit for the day.

After minutes of quarreling, begging, and trying, he was _forced_ to put on a blue, gold-embroidered slim suit, with matching black trousers and his usual navy blue cloak that was adorned with minute beads in a large floral pattern.

All what was left to compliment his imperial image was to tame those wild spicks in his hair. A feat that Megumi had always dreaded the most.

-" Noona, why do I have to dress up like this? It's just those two…." He was practically whining his words. He hated being all tied up in these skin, fit clothes. It was so uncomfortable to say the least.

-" You have to." The bluenette grumbled, trying her hardest to bring those spicks down with her force. " Even though the three of you are acquaintances, you're always bound to represent the kingdom in the best way possible. Ughh, I give up. And I told you a million times before. Don't call me noona. It makes me feel very old." She set down the comb on the wide dresser. She was so done with this.

-" But, Megumi-chan. It's just that you stopped aging long ago. But seriously, you're way older than I'll ever get. You've raised me since I was little child." He teased.

-"Souma-kun, Don't push it too much. You're making it very annoying."

-"Okay, okay. Am I free to go now?" he incredulously asked.

-"Of course, if you promise to keep yourself neat." She frowned, remembering times when she would set him up to find him all covered in mud and blood later on.

He sighed and gently nodded his neck before heading out.

But just before he left the room, he popped his head from behind the doorframe, and murmured:

-" You're so on the edge today, are the crusaders not here yet?" Before he could get a reaction, he ran as far as he could. Already picturing the blush that had devoured her face.

Walking through the large, serpentine hallways that he knew like the back of his hands. It was ever so quite. The only sound is the echo of his own steady footsteps.

Well, was. As the hurried tapping of what he identified as high heels came rushing towards him.

-"SOMAAA." The crimson-haired girl threw her body over his back, almost stumbling him forward.

-" Rindou, can you please stop these surprises of yours. You might kill me one day." The prince, so startled by the sudden attack, spoke to his always-so-quirky sister.

-"Nnnope." She declined, trapping him into one of her unbreakable headlocks. "So have you met somebody today? Or was it just you messing with that old lady again?" they both barely stifled a snicker remembering what they did to the poor lady's wall last week.

-"No, no. Today, I went to this well-known café. It was owned by this sweet, beautiful girl that…" He cringed when he saw the smug that covered his sister's face. "What?"

-"Nothing." She chuckled while freeing him from her hug. She looked at him halfway before walking out in silence.

He knew his sister. She always teased him for his frail body when they were young, his feeble magic capacity, and his hunger for exploration. She always had something to say. So this smelled fishy. Fishy that he really didn't care about understanding it.

He just shrugged it off, and continued his walk towards where he knew they will wait for him.

Arriving to his study, he noticed the figure that stood by the large window, holding an opened book in its hands. Its hair was long and pale silver, its features were imperceptible due to the light that emitted from beside him.

Soma knew all too well who it was. Such a compose air could only belongs to one person

-"Ohh, Hayama. You came early this time." He waved his friend a hello walking to his side.

Closing the book and putting it back on the shelf, Lord Hayama Akira from the southern green fields known for their agriculture and natural resources, stared blankly at Soma.

-"You… are late" he accusingly pointed at him. "These are your lands, and your lateness is not proof of your compatibility."

The redhead just laughed it off: " At least I am not the last one to come."

And just as he said that, the window that enlightened the library suddenly shattered revealing the angry, black head of a dragon.

The red eyed dragon roared at the two boys inside the library, knocking some of the shelves and tables down. At the end of it all, the two remained unshaken by the beast's gaze nor cry.

-"Hello, Kurokiba. Classy entrance by the way." Soma cheekily greeted his friend as casual as always. Hayama just stood there.

King Kurokiba Ryo of the northern coasts showed his crocs proudly before his body morphed into that of a buff, tall man with blood ruby eyes and black short hair.

-" Yo." He greeted the two, still crouched on the broken windows frame. He hastily joined his two comrades inside the study, straightening his fur coat over his shoulders.

The three shared their usual secret handshake, and grinned as wide as they could to the other.

-"Long time no see, guys." Akira mumbled.

-"Well you're the one always on his feet, dude. I am practically always around." Ryo interjected.

-" Guys, guys. We've been apart for too long. No need to start another one of those now." The redhead tried to laugh it off. Only for him to get that look coming from the two.

-"One to talk, lowkey."

-" You still haven't even been crowned yet." The two teased him like usually.

Indeed, Soma was the youngest one of them. His birthday being deep in the winter days.

The two had had their crowning set over summer. Akira as Lord, and Ryo as King. And, oh, how they enjoyed shaming him for his youth.

He cleaned his throat irritated, not wanting to counter them uselessly again. He spoke as professionally as he could:

-" Lord Hayama Akira of the South, and Lord Kurokiba Ryo of the Coast. It is my pleasure as soon to be crowned Prince, to welcome you to my lands. And it is full fledged delight to announce you as honor guest for the day of the 6th of November when the celebration will take place in the Saiba Palace main ballroom." He bowed his head.

-"Wow, the stubborn baby cat is greeting us like a proper prince." Hayama whistled, feigning disbelief.

Ryo almost exploded beside him.

-" If I don't, who knows, Megumi might pop up and him me with a pan." He sighed, feeling her eyes all around the room. Watching them intently.

From there on out, a conversation led to the other, a backlash opened another, they laughed, butted heads, broke some stuff. And for once in a long time, the large palace rooms didn't feel empty anymore

Soma was having fun. So much fun.

And as the night got old, the effect of the long travel started hitting the newcomers. And by 2PM, they had all left for their assigned suites, leaving Soma on his own by the study's floor.

He couldn't ignore the sight that captured his eyes at that moment. He willed to leave when those two did. But he couldn't.

The stars were glimmering violet and silver within the large blue panel of the sky. The fireflies lamps that filled the Sumedori Garden on the left wing were penetrating the pitch black air, emitting a web of gold rays that greatly contrasted the deep blue night. The view reminded him of something. Something he had just seen this morning but couldn't forget. A girl with a merry smile and determined eyes that willed to make a change.

-"Beautiful, isn't it?" a hoarse voice interrupted his dream. Its owner walked towards him and sat cross-legged by him.

It was his father. The all too powerful King SaibaJouichirou. He was looking at the same panel as Soma. The stars, the sky, the fireflies, It reminded him of his own sweet memories from back then.

They stayed like this for a few moments, just staring reminiscently at the view before them. Before he spoke the ultimate:

-"Soma,…" The King started seriously. " You're aware that you have to chose your bride on your coronation day." The Prince remained silent. " It's just that, I met your mother on my own coronation ceremony. It was love at first sight, we shared our first dance, and it clicked . They shone petals and fractals. They were our proof. They brought us together. And if anything, she hoped you too will get your sparks on that same ceremony." He paused for a moment, the image of his gentle, stunning late wife, flood back to his mind. " So, my son, I wish you…"

-" Dad…" he finally spoke after a silence that lasted for so long. " Why are they closing the coal mines?" he spoke plainly, eyes never leaving the scenery before him.

-" The mines?" the King took a minute to think it over. What mines? Mines?Mines? Oh the mines. " You mean the old Dona mines. Hhhh. It's a funny story you know. Since the recent development that the kingdom achieved in term of energy and recycling. We managed to produce a substitute active energy from the biomass and natural resources. The coal mines have always been so polluting and dangerous, so the decision to close them was bound to happen."

-" But what about the people who worked there?" He turned to meet his father's gaze, his eyes conveying nothing but concern and disappointment. " the people who work there will be left jobless. Life is pretty tight in the capital, even for the most wealthy. So how are these people supposed to bring their families. How will they live after this." He spoke in the stead of the disadvantaged. He held true, pure care for his people.

At this Jouichirou couldn't help but smile.

-"You did grow up, didn't you Soma?" He talked to his son, bringing a hand that started ruffling his already messy hair. " Talking like a true King, aren't we?"

-"Stop… Stop ruffling my hair." He tried his hardest to shake out of his father, but in vain.

-" But,…" the King stopped annoying his son, satisfied by the blush he got as a result. " You should have more fate in your father, son." He winked at him, before walking to the exit.

-" By the way, in two week from today. We will make a huge announcement in the capital. So, be wise and make sure to make a use of it." He spoke before vanishing into one of the hallways.

* * *

-"Woahhhh."

-" Tadddaaaa. This is Nakiri special one bowl stew." The blonde cheered, putting the large pot filled with a rich aromatic stew.

-" Meat. Meat. I haven't had meat in months. Itadakimasu." The vixen didn't hesitate to scoop as much as she could into her bowl. " Oichiiiii." She almost melted from sweetness and viscosity of the stew.

While the two youths were happily enjoying their first share of meat in a long time, the elders shared awkward looks before Senzaemon cleared his throat and spoke to his granddaughter:

-" Erina, I see you did some errands on your way back." He glanced at the numerous bags stacked on the counter. " But, may I ask where did you get this money?" He was so suspicious about where did all this money come from. She even brought a bottle of milk on her way.

-" Uhhh, you see." She couldn't help the blush that invaded her cheeks. " The shop was pretty lively like usual. However, there was this one customer, a factory worker."

-" A factory worker?" Azami couldn't deny his shock.

-" Yes, he had one of my new dishes and liked it. After he finished, he gave me this bags full of gold coins. I used it to buy it all." She happily talked to them.

-" A worker with that much money can't be any." Azami murmured to himself. " Erina, watch for yourself. This kind of people might be bad news." The father warned his daughter, worry obvious in his voice.

-" Father,… There is no need for you to worry that much, I can defend myself. And I am not an easy girl…"

-" _Obviously_." Her cousin muttered into her bowl.

-" And you should worry more about finding a job dad, and just leave the work for me and Alice. Isn't that right, cos?"

-" _Hmmmm"_ Alice hummed, her mouth filled with broth.

-" And Oji-san, please stop fasting. We should enjoy this while we can. Okay?" She smiled to her grandfather. Him responding with a fragile, pure smile.

-" Yeah, hun. Well then, may God bless this food, Amen." He prayed.

-" Amen." They all followed suit, digging in.

As she slurped down her broth, she couldn't help the fluttering in her heart and the tickling in her insides. All that filled her mind at this instant were his words before he left:

 _ **Well, see ya then, Ojou-chan. I'll be coming back tomorrow for something new. Expecting much from you**_

 _I wonder what I'll make for him this time._

Her excitement can't just be contained.

* * *

Faithful to his words, the boy came the next day. And the day after. And the day after it.

And before they knew it, the two have built a strong bond.

Whenever he would come, he'll take the middle table near the counter, he would order the day special with a drink of choice. And when she'll serve him the dish they will talk about everything: Their hobbies, likings, anecdotes from their past… ( With Soma trying to be as honest as possible without conveying too much.)

They'd chat, they'd laugh, they'd joke. They liked each others company to the say the least. Erina begun to look eagerly forward to their talks. Preparing for his arrival on each given day with a new recipe and always clean table.

She didn't even remember the day she started sitting beside him on their chats.

After two weeks of their frequent meeting , new fuzzy feelings started blooming within their hearts.

-" So, did your father find a new job yet?" In the middle of their usual talks, he finally dropped a question that he dreaded to ask.

Her laughs halted for an instant, before she flashed one of her wistful smiles.

-" The job market is tight these days, with all the miners looking for employment. But I'm sure father will find a way. I know he can." She innocently smiled.

-" You really… Trust your father, don't you?" he teased, flashing her one of his charming grins.

-" Of course I do." She blushed at his cheeky tone. " Father has always put my own wellbeing first over everything. After my mother passed away, he took care of me like a father, mother and brother to whom told everything. And even in tight situations when we suffered from shortage in food or water, he would always share his portion with me and everyone. That's why I am sure God will never let him fail. Because he's a nice person."

-"I believe so too." She turned to him when she heard his voice, meeting his sincere, golden pools of his. " I believe that he won't be forgotten by the Heavens." And then he grinned.

The fluttering in her stomach, the fuzziness in her heart, the warmth in her insides, she only felt this to him. Whenever he smiles, he laughs, he talks. She will always feel them. What they were? She didn't know. Their source? Trivial for her.

But right now, they came surging at her again, and she couldn't help but imitate his stupid grin.

It was then that the sound of a horn being blown caught their attention. All the customers stood up from their seats to stand by the door or lean over the windows, looking for the source of the sound, including the two youths.

A man in poet clothes stood, head held high, over the round platform set on the middle of the main street. All movements and activities stopped and the people waited in anticipation for the words of the royal public speaker.

Inscrolling a wide parchment roll, he spoke as such:

-" People of Tootsuki. Workers , nobles, merchants, servants, you are all invited on the night of the 6th of November to the royal ballroom to celebrate along with all the court members the growth and coronation of Young Prince Souma Y. Saiba. And as the customs suggest and under the wise eyes of King Jouichirou, the Prince will choose his bride among the ladies and princesses that will be invited. And if the sparks flare from within the common, the King won't hesitate to allow a union." Squeals from nearby girls and women could be clearly heard. " All those willing to assist must respect the royal dress code. Starting sun set, the palace will open its gates to all the people." Scrolling the roll, and putting it under his arm. He proceeded walking out of the fuss that started to rise.

Enthusiastic women, excited men, and seamstresses that have already put their plan of attack. It all went a full circle in seconds.

-"Woooow. The Prince's birthday? Amazing. I really wonder what he looks like. I mean the King is always out in the public for his tours and charities. But the Prince has never been seen by the people. I guess he has to be a real hunk like his father. What am I saying? What do you think Soma-kun?" she turned to look at her friend but surprised to see his eyes all fixated on her with a slight blush sprinkled over his cheeks. His eyes were all but ogling her, but quickly after he turned his gaze away for some reason. Taking a minute to clean his throat and turn to continue their conversation like nothing happened.

-"Well, yeah. The Prince hasn't been seen by the people ever since his birth. This 25th birthday appearance is his second. About his personality, he might be your usual handsome, selfish papa boy. But how would I know? " he scratched his head absentmindedly. It was now or never.

-" What makes you say that? From what I know the King is very gentle, caring for his people." She interjected.

-" But what about the mines? Would a gentle King do that to his hardworking subjects?" Just a little further to confirm.

-" I don't know. But even though that, I've always had the feeling that all this was for the best. Not just mine but everyone's. Dad's, Grandpa's, Alice's, even yours. That is why I can't judge them just like that." She spoke, confirming his gut feeling even more.

She was the one after all. And how happy he is that she is.

A soft smile stretched over his face.

-" However, how amazing! You share the same name as the Prince. I've never someone like that before." She giggled at the coincidence.

-" Haha, nice try. So are you going to this ball?" his question came like train hitting her at full speed.

He watched as her shoulders dropped, and her posture leaned, her frame shivering and slightly fiddling with her fingers. He never expected this flip of her attitude.

It was so not her.

-" I'm sorry." She mumbled. " But I don't have the right to be there." Her tone was clipped to the extent of no discussion. So, he just kept his mouth shut and laughed it off.

-" God, and here I missed my dance for the ball."

-" Sorry, It's just I can't do this. I'm not allowed to go."

-" Yeah; you just don't want to go that is it." He laughed louder

-" Noooo, It's… you don't know." She said in that tone again.

-" Hmmm." He pondered, then continued. " Then, may I have that chocolate cake you talked about earlier." He masterfully changed the subject.

They carried on their usual talks, unaware of the turmoil that raged in both their hearts.

* * *

 _I wonder why she can't come? Is it her father? He looks like the overprotective, conservative type. But no, she looked more frustrated about something else. I wonder what._

In the middle of one of his battles with his rivals, the redhead's head was going everywhere except to where and how his sword was moving against that of his opponents.

Imprecise swings, and lame strokes didn't go unnoticed by the two. And the brutal counter that Kurokiba shot his way did nothing but throw him off his heels.

-"What the actual hell, Soma? You're fighting like a girl." The angered north Lord yelled at the boy massaging his ass from the harsh fall.

-" Soma.." It was Akira who gave him a hand to stand back up. "You seem off of it, are you Okay?"

At this, Soma only sighed before scratching his head in frustration.

-" No, it's just my coronation day is nearing, and there is this thing about…"

-"Choosing a suitable bride." The two groaned in unison, aware of where the dilemma was.

-" You see, Soma. You're not forced to choose your bride right then and there. Like me, I talked Jun over it. And she accepted until I'll find a good one." Akira explained.

-" But the point is, my situation is not like you guys. My father is really eager for that moment, he promised my mother. And him and I really don't want to break any of our promises to her." He paused.

A heavy sigh echoed through the room. Ryo crouched to Soma's eye level and spoke:

-" You see, my boy, things like this can't be rushed. You… you need to wait for the right moment. The filling of love is so ephemeral and mystic that it can't be summed up in words nor looks. The spark that said to connect lovers and express their chemistry, they are born from affection respect. So this perplexing feeling still didn't knock at your door, better talk it over with the King. It would be better than taking the wrong choice that may break the two of you." He finished, putting a soothing hand over the prince's shoulder.

To say they were taken aback would be an understatement.

-" Wow, says the anthropomorphic beast from the coasts." Akira crouched by them, tone full of mockery. " Who would've thought you'd be this knowing of love?"

-" What do you mean who thought? The hell?" he grumbled at the man teasing him.

-"Senpai, teach me please." Soma topped with teasingly bowing his head in respect for the expert.

-" What the…? It's just that I'm experiencing my own love charade these days." Aaaaand he blew it.

-" Really, Ryo. Who is the lucky one? " Soma joined in with the teasing.

-"Mannnn. Tell us. Aren't we your top tier wingmen here?" Akira followed suit.

At that moment, Ryo knew he wouldn't get out of it unless he spills the beans.

Unbeknownst to the three, a feminine figure with feline features sneaked into her younger brother's room. Feeding on the small cake portion that he brought along, she couldn't help but hum at the deliciousness of the chocolate frosting and the softness of the cake.

She ate every piece to the last bite.

Licking the leftover cream on her finger tips, the information started gathering like flies to a light bulb inside her head.

-" Her name is…Iri…Eni…Erina. A blonde. So he went for that type. Hmmmm…Hm. She seems pretty interesting to miss."

When the demons are away, the cats will play.

* * *

Two weeks went in a flash, and the day of the ball came sooner than anyone expected.

The streets of the capital couldn't be any busier with men and women running around to get their outfits done. The merchants have turned from selling goods to selling fabrics and ornaments. Carriages and caravans from around the countries came and went, mostly heading to the suburbs or towards the royal premises.

It was the first time that Erina assisted to such a ruckus. But, despite the active streets, the local shops and cafes were rather empty. Erina patisserie itself was less busy than usual.

But what bothered Erina the most, was the lateness of her friend. It was already noon, and he didn't drop by yet.

Well, she speculates he will go to the ball, he did attempt to invite her after all. An invitation that she would've accepted if it wasn't for her lack of clothing and her being a Nakiri. Working with an undercover last name is hard enough to begin with.

But, him preparing himself didn't mean him not coming to just say hello.

She felt this uneasy feeling plaguing her heart and holding her breaths.

She waved away her last customer of the day, and swiftly shut the door closed, turning the sign to signal them closing.

It was pointless to run business in such a day anyway.

She gathered everything up in a hast. Dishes washed, tables cleaned, floor mopped, and took her things to head home before it gets even more crammed outside.

Walking out and closing the shop with the turn of a key, she turned to meet an unexpected friend waiting for her at the adjacent wall.

-"Hisako." She beamed at the sight of her best friend.

The pinkette all but rushed toward Erina , engulfing her in a warm, tight hug.

-"Erina-chan, it has been a while that we talked."

-" Yes, I've been busy with the shop and the mines problem, and didn't bother to visit. Sorry." She blushed at her mishap. She can sometimes be the type to lose themselves in work.

-" No biggie. So, how about we catch up on our way home." The pinkette held her friend's hand and dragged her up the street.

And catching up is what they did. They talked about what happened these past few weeks. The mines closure that harmed many families. The Prince's birthday and some rumors that spoke about his looks. They gossiped and laughed all the way.

-" You know, I heard he had eight packs of abs instead of six, and that he was trained to chivalry by a dragon." Hisako told her some the rumors.

-" Really? Sounds like a scary guy? And a bear?" Erina giggled at the absurdity of these rumors.

-" Yes. But, they are rumors after all. I'm pretty sure he I so handsome and manly. Too bad we are not going, huh?" Those words almost made Erina choke on her own breathing.

-" WHAT? Hisako, you're not going? Why, I mean, you can surely afford a dress and you're not banned from the lands either. Then why? Why?.." She was stopped by the finger that covered her lips.

-" If Erina-chan nor Alice-chan are going, then why should I?" she spoke in s loyal, honest tone.

-" But, Hisa…"

-" Shuusshh. No complaints. I've already made my mind. And as if a prince will leave all the fine; rich princesses and look at me. So very useless, don't you think?" She explained, affirming her decision.

At this, Erina was on the verge of tears.

-" Hisako, you idiot." she murmured shakily.

-" Yes, WE are. That is why, Erina-chan. Let's have our own ball."

-" Huh?" Erina didn't get what she said.

-" I've already tell Alice-chan, and she gave the thumps-up. You've been too busy these days. So here we go, I'll show you." At that Erina was dragged into the Arato cottage.

* * *

By the time the skies turned amber, the royal ballroom was brimming with energy. A two-floor room formed on a doom shape. The first floor consisted of the large, ceramic dancing floor, surrounded by the numerous buffet tables, that were filled with most mouthwatering food and expensive wine. A wide, gold carved staircase connected the two levels. As the normal populace and the guests talked and giggled on the first floor. The Kings, Queens, Lords, Princes, Princesses and high court members were due on that floor. With their darkened eyes, they looked down on the commoners. A gold railing stretched the long of this floor, serving as support for the down lookers. The staff of butlers and maids strolled over the floors, serving gifts and wine glasses to the guests.

But what stood among the whole majestic setting of this party must've been the throne, in all its gold and ruby velvety glory.

Therefore, when the main door opened, all the presents held their breaths in anticipation as the King and his son walked to join their people.

Soma in his golden, crimson embroidered overall matched his father's brownish, navy tailored suit.

Squeals and swoons filled the ballroom upon the Prince finally revealing his looks to the world. A scarlet red spiky hair, molten gold lagoons for eyes, a lean tall body with a few toned muscles here and there.

Ahhh, the ladies couldn't stop but think of his as their savior knight.

Seating on his throne with Soma standing by his side, the King ordered for the festivities to officially begin.

The band started playing a soft violin sonata, drowning the room in an atmosphere of romance and serenity.

Soma would be a damned liar if he said he didn't notice the girls who grouped up on the left corner of the room giving him weird glances each now and then, or the girl that whistled to him from the opposite side of the balcony. Or even the guy that was giving some pretty questionable looks at his body.

Okay, it was partly his fault for letting his eyes wonder more than they should around the room. Looking for someone that he didn't find.

He saw Ryo on one of the tables end holding the bottles of Brandy as hostage. Or Akira's failed attempts of courting one of the youthful western girls. He had to muffle a laughter at that.

-" Looking for someone?" He heard his father ask. He knew how perceptive he is. " How does she look? Can help you in your search."

-" She isn't here." He bitterly responded. A tone that hurt Jouichirou more than he could've thought. " She clearly said she won't come."

After this a silence stretched between the two, before one of the Western high Ambassador approached them with an air of curiosity, introducing his daughter to the prince and king.

-" This is my daughter Nene. Our pride and polished jewel." He motioned to the doll-like girl standing behind him.

In an emerald green lace dress, the girl with ruby eyes gracefully walked to their side. Gently bowing her head to the prince.

And as thought to do, Soma took the lady's hand and kissed it, later leading her down the staircase to dance.

The beat instantly changed into a slow piano solo as the guest all but traced the way for the pair to get to the dance floor, surrounding with mesmerized, envious eyes.

As the two danced in perfect harmony on the romantic music, their movement sharpened to their finest with continuous training, they looked like the ultimate match.

But for the two, it was a whole different story. For Soma, he couldn't clear his mind over the fact, that since they started, her eyes travelled everywhere but to him. Her pupils wiggling as if searching for someone. The way her grip tightened for an instant, he knew she found the one.

 _How lucky she was._

-" Ano…" he whispered into her ear. " I see that you're really not caring about this dance, are you?" Her stoic eyes confirmed just what he thought.

-" Actually, neither do I. So how about we wrap it up as fast and as clean as we can, okay?" At this, he saw her eyes glimmer with hope.

As the beat quickened at their rising pace, the two wrapped the dance in two minutes, bowing and going each their separate ways, a last glance as their final agreement for silence.

Nene swiftly jogged to where she saw him. Just a moment ago, he was there watching her dance. All smiles as always . Calm and placid like ice.

In her hurry, she didn't noticed until she was being dragged by a manly hand from behind.

The warm chest on whom she fell, she knew it all too well.

A thin smile crossed her face as she looked up to meet them cyan eyes that she adored.

-" Missed my first dance I guess." He sarcastically joked.

-" No laughing matter, …" She interjected, amusement clear in her voice. " But I'm sure you'll pay back."

-" Sure I will." And thus dragged her up the palace roof where they danced the night away under the shimmering stars.

He will thank his student for the roof key and robbing his first dance later.

* * *

Far away from the now lively city, in the silent outskirts, under the dim light of candles, two girls giggled at their friend's antics.

-" I am the prince. Now come ladies, I am just too pretty and rich come to me." Alice, all wrapped in a bed drape, pretended to be a high class prince.

Her depiction was just too hilarious to be true. The other two just rolled on the floor holding their stomachs from laughter.

-" Ohhh, Alice stop. Please stop. TOO MUCH. HHHHHHH." Erina collapsed on the floor once again.

-" Ohh , my Prince, hold me tighter. My knight." Hisako joined in the play, the scene becoming even more absurd.

The three girls laughed it off. With biscuits and milk at hand. Who needed a ball,

Or so they thought.

-" My Prince, Oh, My Lord.." Hisako continued, throwing herself in Alice's pleading arms in a ridiculous manner.

_" Can you please stop. It had gotten really cringy right now." A stranger voice broke through their laughs.

Looking at its source, the girls noticed the redhaired woman in a black dress leaning on the door.

-" Not all romance is this cliché, you know. It takes imagination sometimes to confess." She continued her speech.

-"B-B-B-B-B…." Hisako stuttered in fear, not knowing what to do in this kind of situation.

-" Tatata. Don't give me that burglar shit. I'm here to help. I'm here to get you three to the ball." She explained her purpose loud and clear.

The girls remained silent for some reason, seriously pondering the offer.

-" Soooo, You're our fairy godmother." Alice pointed out innocently. She had read about this before in books.

-" LIKE HELL I AM." The woman denied. " I am not that old anyway." She started massaging her face and hair in frustration.

She later recognized her mishap, and composed herself to proceed on her job.

-" Anyhow, I can see that you're not equipped for such… event." She mentioned to the girls in front of her. " Thus,…" she snapped her fingers.

The door banged open, and a small girl holding what looked like a teddy bear walked to them.

-" What did Rindou want with Momo again? Momo is tired, she wants to go sleep, work was harsh and.." As the small girl continued her ranting, she ignored the fact that the redhead had gently turned her face toward the three girls.

When she opened her eyes at the end of her rant, all that filled her orbs was straight up horror. Like she just saw a ghost of something.

-"Hey." Mumbled a very confused Erina.

-" Catastrophe. CARTASTROPHE. Bucchi, it's a catastrophe. This isn't cute at all. This old cotton, this torn lace. It's the end. THE END BUCCHI." The girl literally wailed at the sight of them.

But, hold the phone, they weren't that dressed up. But they were pretty fine.

-" So, will you.."

-" Momo can't allow this." She interrupted Rindou just in the middle of her sentence, getting immediately into action.

Suddenly, the room was now a plain filled with roses, the cold wind blowing over the fields holding the petals like rain. With each falling petal on the girls body, a piece of their clothing disappeared.

They screamed, pleaded but no one to hear.

As the petals burned the girls clothes, a vine started wrapping around their bodies like a tight rope. It was helpless.

Where will this situation lead? They didn't know.

As the vines tightened around their forms, in an instance, pieces of fabric started flowing around their bodies.

Wrapping their waist in a corset, arranging the undergarments and sewing the dresses with colorful threads.

After what seemed like a rape attempt, the three girls found themselves being fitted in some of the most beautiful dresses they've ever seen.

For Erina, the girl was dressed in a red strapless dress. The hem was embroidered in an antic floral pattern with lace decoration. On the bust piece, diamonds and crystals formed a chalice-like shape that all but emphasized the ampleness of her breasts and the creamy, soft skin on her neck and exposed shoulders.

For Alice, the zesty girl couldn't be anymore satisfied with her daring wear. A backless, icy blue with snow flakes embroidery the long of her side. Unlike Erina's more wide piece, hers was a little bit more _sure mesure,_ giving more focus on her hips and the lines of her waist.

For Hisako, her natural looks and not over-the-top curves went in perfect harmony with a simple caramel dress. The color matching that of her eyes, and with a large vanilla flower picture pictured on the left back side of her waist. The meek, yet delicate fuchsia linings finished off the dress perfectly.

And the three girls couldn't but stare bewildered at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

A slight clap was what broke their awkwardness.

-" Well, well. Job well done. I think we can proceed to the next stage. Thanks Momo,…." The redhead stopped when she noticed the irritated glare of the little tailor " Momo?"

The tiny woman was chewing on her doll like there was no tomorrow, her minds grinding for a solution. And then it hit her.

-" Hey You, Pinkette." She pointed at Hisako. " Not cute. Need a lighter shade with brighter shadowing." She snapped her fingers again, as a strange light engulfed the girl for the second time.

Not much changed about the dress, the color though became a little lighter, more like that of honey now, with the flower getting more prominent with the presence of those blood like, brown dotes.

Momo swiftly skimmed the three, before nodding at her partner with merit glowing like stars in her eyes.

-" Ok…ay, I guess we're officially ready now." Rindou clapped her eyes, satisfied by the way they look.

-" Kyaaaa, OMG, Erina. LOOK, LOOK. A magical entity coming to take us to the ball. Magical dresses. YAAAA. All we need now, is the magical pumpkin carriage where is it? Is is outside? Hey, Hisako, do you have a pumpkin around so he could change it. OML it's just as I read.".Alice was over the moon that she forgot about the restrictions.

-" But, Alice. Stop. We can't go. We aren't allowed to." Erina tried to calm her cousin to notice the truth, but she only kept squealing, while Hisako was still shivering from having the same experience twice.

-" what kind of thing do you read? " Rindou couldn't help but deadpan for the second time this time. " Anyway, we should get going. But before that I need to check something up." She slowly approached the girls.

Standing in front of Erina, she put her forehead over hers. A move that made her redder than ripe tomatoes.

-" Hmm, That's it then. And you?" she walked away from the dizzy blonde and to her cousin who kept her composure as much as she could.

-" Hm? Huh? Impressive." Her hand searched for Hisako's, holding tighter into it.

" Soo, Let's go." She suddenly back away from the two, taking a few steps back.

Once she was the farthest into the room, the walls around them started to crack, shattering completely into a pitch black darkness.

It felt like falling in wormhole. Endless and aimless.

When she registered that her fall stopped, she opened her previously firmly shut eyes to the wood before her.

She wasn't in her friend's house anymore. She can't be. She was currently mesmerized by the sheer magnum of the structure she was in.

A long corridor brightly lit the flies lamps. Drapes were hung accordingly the long of the ceiling catching the light in their yellow tissue.

In front of her, a large, carved wooden door separated her from the ever-so crowded ballroom. She could neatly hear the music and the chats from the other side.

 _Wait? Am I in the royal castle? This is bad. I might get killed. What about grandfather. And where are Hisako and Alice? Shit. I must find them and get going._

 _ **Why the hurry, Erina-chan.**_ The blonde nearly stumbled face first to the floor. This voice.

Wasn't that of that woman?

 _What the…?_

 _ **Erina-chan, once you step through this door, you will be granted forgiveness of your sins, and happiness on your life.**_

She paused on her steps.

 _ **You will finally be freed.**_

 _Will I? will we?_

The voice didn't respond this time. As If it already delivered its message.

This woman? Can she trust her?

And if it were true, what will happen?

Will her family be rendered justice? Will her grandfather get back to his throne?

Is her stepping inside the key to all that?

Question without answers filled her head. And taking the best course of action possible.

She swallowed her lump of fear. Even if she died, that would make one less mouth to feed, wouldn't it?

Straightening her dress, and fixing the pin of her high bun ( She remembers her free hair the last time she checked) she took a step forward, the door opening willingly at her advance.

Her eyesight was automatically blurred by the light emitting from behind.

* * *

Up on second floor, away from the pointless talk of the wealthy, the faithful maid was leaning on the railing, a smile adorning her innocent face.

From that height, she can see the face her favorite boy was making, his scrunched brows. His restless eyes. His tired sighs after each dance he gave to one of those proud self-proclaimed ladies. The way he backed away from the dance floor by his third dance to avoid looks and talks, to fail miserably when he was suddenly trapped between four girls on his way.

She chuckled at every frown he made and every fake smile he mustered.

He had some really funny faces to say the least.

 _He really isn't liking it down there. I really do wonder though if he had someone in his mind. Oh God, he is cringing at this, what kind of lame joke did she tell?_

Deep in her contemplation, she didn't feel the figure that slowly and soundlessly approached her from behind.

She feebly jolted at the sensation of two calloused hands covering her eyelids from behind.

-" Guess who's back." A soft, seductive voice all but purred into her ears.

She would be lying if she said she didn't feel the urge to cry. Her long, bottled up emotions hit her like a ton of bricks when she heard his voice. She knew who it was. How couldn't she? How could she not recognize the voice that whispers sweet words and lullabies to her ears in the night. The hands that caress her skin and hair every time. The arousing scent of his sweat that resembled that of the sea from her hometown. The eyes that she drowns into whenever she looks at him.

With her whole form shivering inside the thin fabric of her night blue dress, she didn't hesitate for a second when she turned her body to finally, after three long month, lock her lover in between her warm, adoring arms.

-" W-w-what…made you this late? I was sooo worried." Her tears didn't fell uncontrollably don her voice, her voice broken and shaky.

The blond complied, and brought her more toward him. His hands and fingers touching every inch of her body, as if to make sure it was her. The one he oh so loved.

-" I'm back. I'm definitively back, Megumi."he hugged her even tighter, her sobs unceasing.

The two lovers stayed like that for long enough. Each of them relishing in the others missed warmth and softness. With her head buried in his chest, and his face over her hair, they stayed for as long as to compensate the missed and the lost.

After their moment, the two finally unlocked from each other, making eye contact for the first time in months.

Sky blue met pure topaz.

-" Welcome home, Takumi." She merrily smiled at him.

-" I'm home." He responded with an equally sincere smile.

It was at that instant, that the bluenette notice the man that was obviously silently watching their display of affection the whole time. Just look at that smile of his.

-" Oh, Isami. Welcome back too." She greeted the other Aldini.

-" How are you, Megumi-chan? It's been a while." he greeted his brother's fiancée with bow, that's smile never leaving his face.

-" Sorry I didn't notice you earlier. Got caught up in the moment you see." She giggled.

-" No biggie Megumi-chan. After all, I've gotten used to this third-wheel thing." He replied, a hint of mockery in his voice. " So, I'll go down to my room get some rest. The way here was pretty grueling. Say ya, Nii-san. Megumi-chan." He softly bowed before leaving to his unit.

-" Take care, Isami." Takumi told his brother, who just turned the corner, sending one of those' You got it man' looks.

The blond sighed at the antics of his younger sibling. Seeing Isami off to the last glimpse of him, he turned to contemplate his woman.

She didn't change at all. Still meek, fragile, and brimming with gentleness and kindness. She looked even more beautiful in this nice flowing blue dress and with her hair tied up in a loose side ponytail.

He puts his hand on her cheek, she leans to his touch. He brings her closer, she doesn't resist. He sits his hands on her back, she quivers at the contact.

-" I'll make it up for you. Tonight. I promise." His words bring a blush to her face, but that soon turned into a large smile.

Deciding to return to the real world, the two turned to the railing. Their eyes searching for red hair.

-" 25 already? Time flies, really?" Takumi spoke, his hand never leaving her back, and his eyes spotting their prince in one of those trivial dances. " It was like yesterday, he was still running around with a wooden sword on his hands. " that elicited a chuckle from the girl remembering those sceneries.

It was Takumi who trained Soma to chivalry. He taught him how to ride the horse, how to fence, how to aim his arrow. Along Ishikki-sensei, the grand east swordsman, they taught him everything. And seeing him soon to be coroneted is an privilege that not many get to witness.

-" Yeah, it did all fly fast. Since the death of her majesty." She muttered wistfully, mentioning a tragedy that they would all like to forget but can't. " He grew up to become such a handsome, courageous, smart Prince. I think we did our job as we were supposed to." She looked up at him, him meeting her halfway to grin together like idiots.

A silence settled between the two as they watched him take the lead in one of his dances, the lady in his arm clearly in a state of ecstasy.

In middle of it, Megumi finally remembered to question.

-" Takumi." He looked at her instantly at the sound of his name rolling down her tongue. " What was this urgency that the King sent you to? It was all sudden to both of us. Is something the matter." She was willing to ask this question for a long time.

Their call was so sudden that they even didn't get to prepare for the long travel.

-" Don't worry Megumi. Indeed, it was something of utmost importance for the kingdom. You see, after the scientist managed a way to reuse the leftovers, the King saw that the nation needed to move forward, hence, he.." He couldn't finish his sentence when the creaking of an opening door echoed through the large ballroom.

* * *

 _Wow, you look like you're about to blow up, son. Wonder how much will you take in before you snap._

High in his throne, Jouichirou had to muffle his laughter each time his eyes would fall on his annoyed son.

The aura around him was clearly screaming fuck off, but that didn't discourage the ladies to come to him asking for a dance or wanting to engage in a conversation.

He would comply to their offers of course. But he would always try to get himself out of it as soon as he could.

 _Seems he didn't find her yet. Well? The night is still long._ The King secretly smiled.

A pat on his shoulder made him look up for a moment.

 _Now that I think about it. Where was she all this time? she didn't enter with me and Soma._

-" Rindou.." He called at his daughter, now smiling cheekily down at him. " Where have you been, girl looked for you for ages." He scorned her with a less noise as possible.

-" Nah, just setting some things up." She replied, reverting her eyes downcast. " Where is Soma by the way?" She searched for him only to spot him in the farthest corner of the buffet table.

She almost burst out of laughter seeing his expression: " Damn, the guy is on the edge."

-" Yeah." Jouichirou joined in. " I want to see how much he can take before he'll blow up. I just want to see that pout of his."

-" Really?" his daughter spoke shadily. He looked up at her to scan her expression, only to find a confident smirk. " Sorry to blow your bubble, but not today. Just look up there." She pointed at the door up the staircase.

And just at her motion, the door suddenly opened.

* * *

 _I guess he really isn't coming after all._ The prince finishing his umpthienth dance of the day, absentmindedly kissed the lady's hand and turned to leave, unaware of the girl squeals and near swoon.

It seems the one he's been waiting for the most had ditched him on his big day. Well, it's partly his fault for not telling her about his true identity, pretending his just another worker of the common.

He sighed for the millionth time in the night, the looks and talks of those thirsty girls and envious boys. He might just leave this worthless party and go look for her.

Hmmm… well this sounds tempting.

-" Hey, Soma." The boy turned to his caller. The voice belonged to Lord Kurokiba Ryo. The guy seemed in an even worst state than him. As if he was on the verge of turning into a chimera and destroy the place

Those piercing red eyes of his and his posture in that black overall probably had more than one person mutter. A thing that he knew didn't like.

He was always one to go straight to things, not backing off.

-" Ryo, enjoying the party." Soma replied with his most casual tone.

-" Barely." He sighed heavily. " Anyway, Akira left earlier to his suite, I'll go take some fresh air. Might not like what will happen if I stay." He spoke, warning obvious in his voice.

Well, this is bad. Soma could only nod. He wasn't ready to get involved in something he'd regret.

As Ryo left, Soma was on his own. A bachelor on his own in a party full of ladies.

Yep did you get that right? Yep.

As he was about to sigh for the million and first time, already sensing that one brunette from before walk by him again.

The door by the stairs opened, revealing a sight that trapped his breath into his throat.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the new environment, she noticed her position.

High on a display with a staircase going down to what looked like the dance floor.

All eyes were on her up the golden flight, but only one pair that couldn't even blink at her sight.

Sensing the awkwardness of her situation, Erina proceeded to move, hearing the gasps of shock around the room. As she tried to tame her large dress to not fall, she, step by step, descended to the lower floor.

The closer she approached, the gasps amplified and the murmurs intensified.

She looked like a Queen in her red dress. A Goddess who humbled herself to reach for the low lives. A blessing that fell upon the weak.

By the time she was just a few steps from the floor, she noticed the figure that started to identify itself from the crowd. The audience made space for the nearing man, tracing what looked like a path for him.

As she joined in the floor, the guests formed a crescent space off her, it was that figure that finally broke through them and stood smack dab before her. She smiled at the familiar face and he complied in the same manner.

-" You came. Late at that by the way." He walked closer, now just a few centimeters from her. The crescent growing wider at his very steps. " You seriously know how to make an entrance." He teased with a smirk.

-" Yeah, I wasn't quite expecting it either. It just… like that." She smiled on her very side. Even though her heart was about to stop from fear, she couldn't deny her joy and giddiness to be here with him. " I see, you dressed up for the event." She pointed at his neat attire. " Must've cost a fortune." That elicited a giggle from him.

-" Look who's talking, the one who capture every man's heart the moment she walked in." He teased on his end.

A sweet giggle came soon after.

The two stayed like that for a few seconds, totally oblivious to the eyes of jealousy and doubt focused on them.

Who is this woman whose presence attracted the Prince's eyes at first glance?

Soon after, Erina, so lost in those golden pools, delicately wrapped left arm around the Prince's right shoulder and brought her right hand to settle on his waist.

He, in response puts a hand on her bare shoulder, the contact sending shivers down her spine. The other hand served as support for her back.

At his movements, the maestro waved his baguette, initiating a soft, heart-warming melody.

The two, driven the notes, waltzed into the people. All the guest backed as soon as they swayed their way, painting a path that lead them to the center of the dance floor.

The pair danced into the piano solo. Erina's mind lost all sense of the world the moment they touched. Her feet started moving at his beat, dipping her at times, spinning her at others, bringing her closer to his chest after, to the extent that she could hear his heartbeat playing steps in his rib cage.

Soma was leading the way. She seemed completely submissive to his touches. With her eyes half-lidded, her body melted at each turn. This all but railed Soma up more. He wanted to touch her more. Talk to her more. Have her by side forever. To him only. Only.

Unbeknownst to the mesmerized boy nor to charmed girl, the gala wowed at the bright fiery fractals emitting from under their footsteps.

Jouichirou stood up, amazed by the scenery before him. Rindou's eyes widened at her brother's wild sparks.

Red and golden glass fragments started forming out of the floor at their feet. Erina's small steps lit with a purple hue reminiscent of the twilight, which merged with Souma's blazing, majestic fire giving birth to the supernova that surrounded them.

-" Erina." His voice came out as a whisper, but enough to wake her up from her daze.

She stared into his golden irises that shone brighter in their galaxy.

-" What is this?" she dizzily eyed their entourage, only seeing stars of gold and purple around her.

-" It's our sparks, Erina. You are the one , my Queen." At his words, she buried her face into his neck, leaving the lead to him once again.

Their dance continued to envelope the gala with stardust.

* * *

 _The hell is going on in there?_

Lord Ryo just dropped by the palace west garden after getting a few liquor bottles from the kitchen, when he heard screams and strange lights coming from the ballroom.

He sighed before shrugging it off and heading towards the palace fountain.

Though it was late autumn and the weather was bit chilly, that didn't stop him from heading to his second favorite spot on the whole kingdom to scrutinize the night sky.

As he walked purposefully to the source of flowing water, he almost dropped his reserves of alcohol at the sight of who was sitting there. He swiftly hid himself behind a marble pole, hoping she didn't see him.

 _Wait, what is she doing here? Wasn't he a Nakiri? She can't be in this party, THEN WHY?_

A thousand questions came rushing into the lord's mind when he peeped at her shaking form, sitting on the edge of the large fountain, fitted in a shamefully revealing blue dress, with that large lotus pin on her head.

Alice, who earlier found herself in the middle of these large garden, was shaking helplessly from the merciless cold wind that blew on her.

That to be normal since it's November, and she is backless outside. She can faintly hear the music and the voices coming from somewhere, but she can't recognize her cousin's neither her friend's anywhere.

The only choice she had was to sit on this darn fountain, waiting for someone to guide her to her friends or just to that lady from before.

She said they were going to the ball. Well, there's no ball where she is obviously. So fuck that liar.

Hearing a slight sigh followed by an irritated groan, the girl's eyes drifted sideways to meet those of a man.

He looked her age. Clearly not from around here, seeing the designs of his clothes. He approached her with a piece of fabric on one hand, and some bottles on the other.

-" Ano, Sir. Can you help me? I am.." Thinking that this was her opportunity to leave this place, the man put the coat over her shoulders and sat by her side handing her one of the bottles.

-" Are you crazy sitting here in the middle of the night in those clothes? Someone might pounce on you at any time." He stoically proclaimed waving the bottle at her. " Don't you want to get warm? Take it or leave it?"

She slowly to the bottle from his grasp: " I assume you're not planning to then?" she spoke sarcastically turning the cape on what seemed like heavy booze. "Wouldn't saying so, expose your intentions?"

She didn't get an answer, he kept silently drinking his beverage.

Reluctant about the whole thing, Alice reverted on drinking, opting to close it back up and put it between them.

-" I'm lost, can you show me the way out? I can't …huh? " She turned to ask for instructions, only to have his face just mere centimeters from hers. Piercing red orbs looking into her soul.

However, she surprised herself when she didn't feel intimidation at their proximity. The way those eyes looked at her, the color of his hair and his muscle structure, they all were too familiar.

-" Kuro-kun." She whispered, before he briefly locked their lips in a brief peck.

-" You're human?" She murmured just after, her breath still caught in her throat.

-" I'm a anthropomorphic mage. My real name is Lord Ryo of the North." He replied, taking another sip of the beverage.

-"Wait, you are… that's why.."

-" Exactly." He nonchalantly spoke, trying his best to ignore her mental breakdown.

And before she knew it, she was already half into her bottle of booze. It was all too hard to take in.

-" Sooooo, what now?" Alice broke the awkwardness that lasted for way too long.

-" Well, Ol' days?" He shrugged, taking a new bottle in.

-" Yeah." She followed suit.

With alcohol as their companion, the two kept chattering like they always did.

* * *

The music slowed down to a halt and with it the dance of our pair.

As they parted from each other just enough to look at the other's gaze, the gallery boomed with applause and cries of joy.

All the present were mesmerized with the couples sparks. Their love was as large and as changing as the galactic phenomenon.

In the middle of this streak of cheers, the King cleaned his throat authoritatively. All noise stopped, and the King began descending to where his on and his beloved were standing.

Erina's body was shivering when she saw the King coming her way. Her feet getting ready to ran away. But a strong hand held her own shaking one.

Her friend, turned lover, was standing bravely by her side.

His strokes over her fingers soothe her shivering.

-" Nobles, kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses, my beloved subjects, … " The King spoke to the public. " Before our very eyes, the sparks shone brightly before our eyes, and my son, the Prince has finally found his soulmate." The man's words made Erina's body stiffen.

She looked at Soma who was grinning wickedly at her.

 _Wait, is he..?_

-" Young Lady, …" the King, who was now standing before her, joined her hands into his. " May you become my son' future wife?"

At these words, Erina felt her heart sink into her feet. What had she gotten herself into?

-" I ..I can't." She whispered, her words echoing into the silent room.

Gasps of shock filled the room once again.

 _How could she turn down the King's proposal?_

 _What the hell, bitch? Consider yourself lucky? That's my place anyway._

Looks of hatred and mischief were aimed at the blonde.

As for Soma, his expression was imperceptible.

-" May I know why? " The King, keeping a composed, blink face.

At this, Erina took in a deep breath, it was already over.

-" My name…my full name is Nakiri Erina.

A heavy silence followed.

No one knew jow to response.

For Erina, she was ready for any punishment. She messed up. BADLY.

Her family killed the poor boy's mother and she seduced him to break him up later, her family name isn't being leaned anytime soon.

She closed her eyes in wait for her punishment.

But what she got was the booming laughter of Soma.

The redhead Prince was rolling on the floor from laughing. What the..?

-" Really?"The long stoic King smiled kindly at her. " How lucky could I be?"

* * *

-" Oh, oh, what happened after?" the small red haired girl with lilac eyes started jumping, eagerly, on her mother's lap, making the task of braiding her short crimson locks way more difficult.

-" That's it, I guess?"The Prince, now King Saiba Y. Soma, scratched the back of his head, trying to remember any other detail. Only to suddenly jump at a pinch on his chest.

-" Can't be." The marron haired little boy whined. " This story isn't done yet. What happened after? Why didn't the King imprison her? And Hisako? What happened to her? We didn't know what got to her after the Godmother transported them?" he was annoyed at the incomplete love story that his parents told them.

-" You see, not all stories have an ending. Because most stories are still being written." The blonde Queen Saiba Erina explained to her cute twin children, finally tying her daughter's tiny braid with a pink band.

Getting away from her mother's lap, Akane and Yamada sat beside each other, pouting sweetly at this un-ending fairy tail story.

-" You majesty." A girl with two adorable twin tails on both sides of her head calld for the pair, she was holding a ball in her hand. " Ano, wanna play with me and Nana. We can't play at two." She feebly asked.

The two kids looked at each other then at their parents, before sharing a mutual nod and following the girl for the yard.

Just as they left, Soma exploded in laughter and Erina giggled.

-" Wow, they are not taking it that easy." He moved his wife's side.

-" Yeah, I bet they'll try to squeeze something out of me by the evening." She chuckled, leaning on her husband's shoulder.

-" I'll always be grateful to the Megumi." He murmured into her neck.

-" Yeah, if it weren't for her, my family would probably be living in poverty and you wouldn't have met me."She relished in his breath.

Indeed, it was Megumi who witnessed the conspiracy. How Soma's mother died from poisoning by one of the higher ups. And in the heat of moment, and with the King's sorrow, the Nakiris were blamed. But soon after, Megumi spoke to Jouichirou about what she heard and witness. Hence, the King ordered to execute the traitors and start a search for the Nakiri bloodline survivors, without the news getting outside of the court.

Therefore, Erina being his son's significant other was the best turn of events that the King could've wished for. And after explain all of this to Erina, and apologizing personally to Senzeamon and the other Nakiris.

The large royal marriage was held to celebrate their union.

The Nakiri were gradually going back to their former status especially after the King's latest project of reusable energy that came to substitute the already out of date and dangerous mines.

Things had wrapped up nicely for everyone after all, much to their surprise it was more like a romance, fluffy story written by a high God that wished them nothing but eternal happiness.

-" We will head to the north by the end of the week?" Erina murmured into her husband's ears, the man jolting as if unaware.

She glared at his carelessness: " It's Alice's reception, remember?" Her judgmental eyes were on him.

He scratched the back of his neck, cursing his weak memory as he muttered a 'Sure we will.'

She smiled at his demeanor, leaning into his touch once more: " Hisako and Akira-san will be there too, so better give a good impression." She teased.

-" I wonder when did those two get to it. I mean, like when and how?" she shrugged in response.

-" Who knows? All that matters is that she is happy?"

As their touches lingered, they were getting more intimate, until he whispred/ " Erina, mind one more? "

She sighed at his seductive voice tickling her neckline: " At least, those two will get one more to pester in the way." She leaned in for a kiss an he obliged.

A new small prince will be joining the family sooner than they would've expected.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
